


Pretending to Be Something you're not

by Kyosgirl92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, At least three chapters, F/M, I might do more from other songs, but I'm totally getting inspiration from the soundtrack, mean girl AU, not really - Freeform, probably 17, this is more a marichat story than anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyosgirl92/pseuds/Kyosgirl92
Summary: Marinette and Adrien finally get over their crushes. Chaos ensues.





	1. Stupid With Love

Marinette sighed as she watched Chat jump away from her window. Ever since Glaciator he’d found himself on her Balcony and then in her room and she was happy and sad. She was glad to spend time with her partner. She’d always known he was brave and smart and loyal but there were other qualities he showed Marinette that he never showed Ladybug. Qualities she found she liked more. Ever since the Evillustrator she was certain that Chat had just flirted with everyone. After all who would flirt with Just Marinette but now it was different. They had this real friendship that she could never have with him as Ladybug.

 

He was a dork in the best way. He helped her figure out her physics homework. He made stupid bread jokes and played video games with her. He forced her to watch those silly anime shows and just seemed so excited to show them to her.

 

He was affectionate. He always found himself curled on her lap on a bad day with her scratching behind those fake leather ears and purred. When Adrien and Chloe laughed at her, not that she could blame the blonde. It was never malicious when it came to Adrien, but still it hurt Chat would find himself in her room holding her as she cried. That’s what he’d been doing that day as she remembered what happened earlier at school.

 

_ Marinette just could never wake up on time and so finding only 10 minutes to get ready and get to class she booked it out the door and toward the school making it to the classroom with thirty seconds to spare but as she threw the door open she hadn’t expected Chloe to be standing at Adrien’s seat and her momentum barreled her into the Mayor’s daughter knocking them both onto their asses. _

 

_ “MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Chloe screamed making the girl wince. _

 

_ “It was an accident Chloe I didn’t….” _

 

_ “But you did! And now look at my clothes and hair. Ruined. All because you’re such a klutz.” _

 

_ “Chlo…” Adrien started but got a silencing look as he tried not to laugh. _

 

_ Marinette’s eyes looked up meeting Chloe’s blue seeing her pants did have a hole and Marinette felt bad knowing how hard she must have hit her to do that. She didn’t like the blonde brat but it didn’t mean she deserved to hit the ground so hard.  _

 

_ “I can fix them.” she said immediately but was met with a scoff. _

 

_ “You think I’d let your mediocre wannabe designer hands on my one of a kind Gabriel original clothes.” she growled out making the girl frown looking down. _

 

_ She pushed herself up going to her seat not listening to anything more that was said that day until Chat had come into her room as if he knew the kind of day she had. _

 

Marinette smiled as she laid down on her bed looking at her wall. It wasn’t covered with Adrien anymore. It had more pictures of all of her friends. Adriene was over by her computer but he was joined by other models now in a line of inspiration for her own designs. She’d given up on the blonde boy he just wasn’t interested in her and that was fine. She was happy just being his friend. 

 

“Marinette.” she heard Tikki say and she turned to look at the kwami with a smile. 

 

“Chat Noir is really great isn’t he.” she said softly.

 

The anthropomorphic bug smiled patting her cheek and Marinette knew she could talk to Tikki about anything but she was afraid to say it. To say it out loud was to admit it and to admit it meant she couldn’t ignore it anymore.

 

“I think I’m in love with Chat Noir.” she said.

 

Tikki giggled. “Of course you are.” she said flying around.

 

Of course Tikki knew the little god like creature seemed to know everything. She sighed as she reached under her bed bringing out a photo album opening it up to pictures when she was young sighing a bit at a picture of young her and young Nino. It was a long time ago of course they weren’t even in primary school yet.

 

“Did I ever tell you I had a massive crush on Nino.” she said looking at the kwami before looking at the picture again. “He was my first crush and I thought I loved him. He was just so nice and fun and...well when I told him he just took off. Until Adrien came to school the two of us never could find a friendship again.” she said softly sighing.

 

“I don’t know anything about love Tikki. I’m just so stupid with it. How could I learn how to love. That’s why I gave Adrien up and focused on Ladybug and my designs. But now...now I’m just in love again and it’s because of Ladybug but ugh.” she growled out. “He loves Ladybug but I can’t as Ladybug. It’s too much of a distraction. Besides everyone loves Ladybug, even Chloe and Chloe hates everyone.” she mumbled sadly.

 

“Oh Marinette.” Tikki said shaking her head.

 

“It’s just simple with him Tikki. I’ve never had that. I’m not tongue tied or rambling or ultra klutzy. I’m just Marinette. I just wish, Just Marinette was enough for him.”


	2. Reprise.

“I don’t know anything about love Tikki. I’m just so stupid with it. How could I learn how to love. That’s why I gave Adrien up and focused on Ladybug and my designs. But now...now I’m just in love again and it’s because of Ladybug but ugh.” she growled out. “He loves Ladybug but I can’t as Ladybug. It’s too much of a distraction. Besides everyone loves Ladybug, even Chloe and Chloe hates everyone.” she mumbled sadly.

“Oh Marinette.” Tikki said shaking her head.

“It’s just simple with him Tikki. I’ve never had that. I’m not tongue tied or rambling or ultra klutzy. I’m just Marinette. I just wish, Just Marinette was enough for him.”

She watched as Chat jumped down from her balcony landing in her room. It had been only a week since she realized her feelings and spent all night talking to Tikki about what to do. It wasn’t like she could date him as Ladybug. Ladybug wasn’t her not really. Sure she was more confident but she had to be perfect. Had to be the hero of Paris. 

She wanted him to like her as herself not just Ladybug. She looked up as he sighed and she handed him his favorite pastry, a croissant.

“Are you Alright Chat.” She asked curiously. 

“She ignored me again.” He said laying back on the bed. 

“Ladybug.” She asked. 

He nodded. “I mean it’s all my fault. I mean I tried to be cool and smooth with her but I guess I just came off like an ass.” He said.

“I’m sure that’s not true. Maybe she just is so focused on not messing up and endangering Paris.” She said defending her alter. 

“I don’t know. I just know I can’t stand it. I think I’m just going to swear off of dating in my life.” 

“Shit.” She said frowning under her breath.

She hadn’t thought those ears on the top of his head were even possibly usable and enhanced his hearing and felt terrified as his head jumped up at me. 

“What.” He asked getting close to me. “Were you thinking you could date me purrincess.” He said grinning. 

“No no I just. I got stuck on my homework.” She said gesturing to the physics homework she wasn’t actually stuck on but she didn’t want him to know she was lying. 

“Oh. Physics. If you’re having problems I can help you.” He said pressing into her. 

She Blushed but then nodded. “I’d love a tutor.” She said softly. 

“Every Monday at 7 work for you.” He asked making her blush and nod. 

After he left she giggled laying on her bed. 

“Marinette you shouldn’t deceive him.” Tikki said flying onto the girl’s chest 

“I know but you heard him. He doesn’t want to date and I just want to spend time with him when we’re not saving Paris.” She said smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. This is unedited and written on my phone so please ignore all the little issues and tell me how you like it. There will be at least one more chapter.
> 
> So I may do a rework of this chapter I'm not happy with how short it is. I wrote it on my phone at an event XD. But for now hopefully it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Marinette and her crush on Chat Noir. It's based on the Mean Girl's musical song Stupid with Love which I get could be her with Adrien but I prefer Marichat. There will be a minimum of 2 more chapters. So leave me feedback please


End file.
